Peters Q and A interview with wicked
by Peter1312
Summary: well the title implies it all this is my first fan fiction please review send dares and gifts to characters or just send insults to morrible will contain some musicverse/bookverse later by the way come over to the oz side we have cookies
1. installment 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own wicked or any stories my following fanfictions for Q and A's fanfic character interviews gelphies, fiyerabas, and my new creation a Dorothy/Elphaba pair pairing that no one has named yet I call it Delphie. reviews would be much appreciated and im coming up with ideas since i read a fanfic called "The witche's Dorothy" its where i got the idea for Delphies as i call em.**

* * *

Dorothy Gale, in her usual blue and white checkered dress and her ruby slippers skips in casually through the entrance of a strange dark room "hey this isn't the Wizard of Oz convention, where am I, and why is it so dark?" she says as the door slams shut behind her.

"Of course not little girl you're in a dark room what do you expect?" says a dark voice of a man echoing throughout the room.

"I'll ask again where am I?" the little girl asks again looking up at the ceiling.

A bright light flashes on and illuminates the room which looks similar to a stage you might see in a decent school auditorium, "I'll answer your question when our other guests arrive now please just sit down and relax before I am tempted to gag you, bind you, and stuff you in a burlap sack."

"isn't that a little old fashion?" asks dorothy curiously.

"okay i'll answer that with a yes, but who doesn't love old fashioned gagging and stuffing in a burlap sack?" said the man.

Just then the door opens once more and a green skinned woman steps in followed by a scarecrow, a man made out tin, a woman in black and white striped stockings and a black dress, a woman wearing far too much makeup, a man who they all recognized as the Wizard of Oz, and another woman in a pink frilly dress and blonde curls who everyone recognized as Glinda.

"Hey look its Dorothy, our old friend from Kansas ", all the new comers said in unison as the girl gasps in surprise.

Just then a mysterious man wearing a opera cape an a phantom mask descends from a rope with loops in it to stick one foot on the bottom and hold on with an open hand, "what a touching display, welcome all of you to my… well special place, I call it the phantom's world in honor of the phantom of the opera." said the man

"okay that answers one of my questions, but who are you?" the little farm girl asks staring at her friends from oz waving and mouthing hello to them

The mysterious man walks up to the girl and says "I am known as Peter1312 where this is being shown, but you make call me Peter because it sounds like a good name alone." the man says snapping his fingers causing a bunch of armchairs to appear out of nowhere for the new comers and himself to sit in.

"now I have a question," said the green woman "why are we here peter, and why must you where that ridiculous mask?" asks the green woman as Glinda and the three other women in the room nod and mutter to themselves.

"I have brought you all here for one purpose and that is to do Q and A sessions with all of you for a couple of days and maybe get some questions for you from our viewers, as for your second question miss Elphaba I wear the mask for the whole phantom effect." Peter says looking up at the ceiling trying to keep from saying anything else.

" now see here Peter we've been through about tens of thousands of these things you can't keep us here like all the rest" says the lady with all the make-up on "I agree" said the woman with the striped stockings

"now Madame Morrible if I weren't a nice person I'd be telling you to go jump off a cliff somewhere but since I don't have liability wavers that will have to wait, as for you Nessarose or would you rather be called Nessa? , I just wanted to say that I do have the right to do this and none of you will be harmed." Peter says as Morrible scoffs and Nessarose just shrugs.

Dorothy then stands up and walks over to the door and tries to open it but the door disappears "now we are trapped, and hey its Elphaba and Nessarose the two wit…. I mean sisters from oz" says the farm girl stopping herself from saying witches for her own safety as Peter laughs heartily and gets up and then gets some refreshments.

"tune in again for your next installment of Peters Q and A/interview with Wicked."

* * *

**Leave comments and dares for the characters and please do tune in I may have a new installment up sooner than you think.**


	2. installment 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own wicked or any musical or movie referenced in here it would be awesome though**

"and were back with another installment of Peters Q and A/interview with wicked, since no one has sent in a comment, dare, or question I would like to take this episode to do a few things." Says Peter tightening his mask , everyone except the scarecrow and tin man enjoy lemonade, and cookies brought out at the end of the first episode.

"what kind of stuff?" asks the scarecrow as peter snaps his fingers turning him back into his original form of Fiyero Tiggular, "oh I'm so happy someone finally reversed that spell!" said Elphaba happily.

"hey if old buff and brainless here gets to become human again why don't i?" asked the tin man

"because boq you should have taken Nessa and loved her I would have done it if I were you, so until I change my mind you remain tin." Says peter laughing again, then walking over to Nessa and Dorothy who were conveniently sitting right next to each other.

"what are you going to do to us?" they both asked in unison " well for one thing Dorothy I want you to give Nessa her shoes back… And why aren't you wearing socks? People complain when others don't wear socks because its apparently disgusting and it causes foot odor, but given my lack of having a sense of smell I don't mind just return the shoes." Peter says taking the mask off his face and then puts on his glasses.

"nice glasses Peter, where ever did you get them? they are soooooooo cute!" asks Glinda "I have a girlfriend you know so flattery won't work on me Glinda but here's a ruby tiara go knock yourself out with it." Says peter as a ruby encrusted tiara falls onto Glinda's head knocking her unconscious as everyone lets out a sigh of relief, and then a message pops up saying "no Glinda's were permanently harmed in the making of the interview." Making everyone groan

"Dorothy I told you to give Nessa her slippers!" Says Peter rifling through a magazine of acme cartoon products, "yes sir, I'll give them to her now ." said the farm girl removing her shoes revealing her bare feet with conveniently ruby red painted toenails.

"nice choice in nail polish Dorothy, oh now I just thought of a dare" says peter putting down the magazine and handing Elphaba a giant robotic tickling machine he bought from a acme magazine.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" asked Elphaba examining the machine as Peter shows her the magazine description and Elphaba nods tickling Dorothy's feet with the foot tickling setting.

"aren't I a stinker!" asks peter in a rhetorical tone as Elphaba tells everyone peter dared her to tickle dorothy's feet with the machine due to lack of feathers.

" st-st-stop p-p-p-pl-ease!" scream the farm girl through peals of laughter.

"let's see... um... NO!" Peter says picking the acme magazine up and rolling it up so he can put it in his pocket.

"i'm actually quite enjoying watching this" says Morrible starting to giggle her self.

"SHUT UP MORRIBLE!" said all of them in unison as all watch dorothy getting tickled.

"well then... erm... well when this dare is over it will be time for another installment of the show so have a great rest of your day everyone" says peter pulling up a chair and watching the tickling continue.

**I hope you enjoyed this … eh some what funny installment of my q and a/ interview please review I need something funny to write and if a lawyer happens to read this send one of the characters a gift of liability wavers so I can push morrible of a cliff.**


	3. instalment three

**Disclaimer I don't own wicked, phantom of the opera or the acme cartoon products referenced in this Q and A session.**

_when we last left the crew Dorothy was having her feet tickled by elphaba with an acme product._

"and we're are back with another installment of Peters Q and A/ interview with wicked." Said Peter as he looked around the room, Dorothy was still being tickled while fiyero, boq, nessa, glinda, and morrible were sitting on the floor playing a game of go fish.

" finally what took you so long to get back?" asked morrible putting down her hand of cards.

"well I see you guys have been doing well, and elphaba before the girl dies of laughter stop I don't really use acme products anyway." Said Peter walking up to elphaba and switching the machine off as Dorothy sighed with relief.

"why don't you normally use them?" asked elphaba as the machine sputtered and then the back exploded covering elphaba's face in black soot.

"that's why, they always back fire sooner or later." Said peter handing elphaba a clean handkerchief.

"most of thought we were going to do so well, until you didn't show up after the next installment." Said nessarose standing up and sitting in a chair.

"well… picky aren't we just like those guys from the first musical I ever actually watched 'Into The Woods' they thought they would do so well after the narrator was gone, well bad reference because in the end they did get a happily ever after, but anyways I actually got one review, from **Anonymous **who writes_, Dorothy and elphaba I dare you both to go barefoot and peter I dare you to push Morrible off a cliff, _well given Dorothy is already barefoot and elphaba is taking her shoes off now that gives us the first half, but since no one sent liability wavers I cant push morrible off a cliff." Said peter as morrible sighed in relief.

"well atleast someone cares." Said morrible looking around the room for any hazards to her.

"well they do however send you a dumb-bell as a gift morrible." Said peter snapping his fingers, just as a 20 pound dumb-bell falls on morrible's head knocking her unconscious.

"finally I thought would have to kill her." Said elphaba as another message appears saying _' no morribles were killed in this episode… YET.' _ Giving everyone hope.

"Well then erm what are we to do now?" asked peter walking over to morrible and picking up the dumb-bell, then setting it next to morrible.

" I suggest we just dig a deep hole and throw morrible down it." Said Dorothy standing up and walking over to peter.

"Dorothy that's the smartest thing you've said through this entire show." Said peter snapping his fingers as a giant hole appeared under morrible, she then fell down it with a muffled thud.

"I hope she doesn't wake up soon from that." Said elphaba walking over to Dorothy and hugging her.

"well now for my question, elphaba in my newest fanfiction I make Dorothy become your adopted daughter. In the last chapters it was more of a three way pairing of you ,glinda, and Dorothy what are your opinions on that?" asked peter looking up at a ton of bricks suspended from the sealing by a net.

"well peter since you are the author I kinda have to say that I like the way the plot is going so far." Said elphaba walking over to fiyero and kissing him on cheek.

"given im the once writing it I have control over all of you, im thinking of adding nessa in the next chapters and maybe the wizard later." Said peter walking over to elphaba and then handing her a tiny parasol.

" whats this for?" asked elphaba as she opened it and looked up seeing the ton of bricks and holding the parasol over her head with a panicked smile.

"well then lets get on with the show." Said peter snapping her fingers as a chandelier appeared where the ton of bricks was.

"why a chandelier?" asked the wizard as peter's cell phone rang and peter opened it.

" excuse me for a second, what, the papers still haven't come in, cant use the chandelier huh, kay bye, sorry bout that that was my mom, the lawyer called her saying we still don't have permission to drop a chandelier on anyone so I guess the ton of bricks will have to do." Said peter snapping his fingers making the bricks reappear.

" let me guess either liability wavers or some other fanfic writer has used the chandelier before, oh yea a bunch of other fans who wanted to interview us." Said boq, just then nessa pushed him down the hole on top of morrible.

"well both nessa and now for my question for you, do you want a part in my fanfiction?" asked peter walked over to nessarose and taking her hand, then kissing it softly as elphaba pushed him into the hole but he caught the edge and pulled him self out.

" NO FLIRTING WITH MY SISTER! , she doesn't like you." Elphaba bursted out as peter dusted him self off then lowered a rope into the hole and pulled boq out.

"well peter sorry for my sisters display of protection but yes I would like a part in you fanfiction please." Said nessa as elphaba hurled herself at peter, and missed landing in the hole and then having her self pulled out by the rope.

"well before im completely murdered stay tuned for our next installment, please send gifts dares, and more importantly liability wavers and have a great day everyone." Said peter as the scene faded out and the credits played.

**Well you heard peter send your dares gifts and liability wavers and I DARE YOU TOO,**


	4. instalment 4

**Disclaimer I do not own wicked, or any thing referenced.**

_When we last left our crew madam morrible was at the bottom of a pit and well peter was nearly killed by elphaba._

"and we are back with another installment with my q and a/ interview with wicked." Said peter as morrible finally woke up.

"hey get me out of here!" yelled morrible as a rope was sent down and everyone struggled to pull her out.

"well its funny because we finally got a request from an actually person not an anonymous, this one is from, _**ComingAndGoingByBubble,**_ who says that she want everyone to say what they really think about morrible." Said peter snapping his finger causing the rope to snap and morrible falls back down the pit.

" I think shes really beautiful." Said the wizard as everyone gagged.

" I think she looks like a fish." Said elphaba as they all tried again to pull morrible out of the hole again.

" I think that she is a meanie I mean she summoned the tornado that killed nessa." Said Dorothy as nessa highfived her.

" I think she's a no good little BLEEP, 'please stand bye', so there." Said glinda as everyone looked at her dumbstruck.

"well now that that's over me and boq think shes old." Said fiyero as boq nodded.

" same as elphba and Dorothy other than that no comment" said nessa as Dorothy highfived her.

" well she also told me to push morrible off of a cliff and now that the liability wavers are in…:" said peter snapping his fingers causing all of them to appear on a remote cliff with morrible looking down off the edge.

"now wait a minute are you sure this is SAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFEEEEEEE!" yelled mprrible as peter walked over then pushed off the edge and waited till she hit the ground and he snapped his fingers again and all of them including morrible were transported back to the studio.

"well that was fun but I think morrible is still alive." Said peter as morrible laid there on the floor.

" I think I broke a hip." Said morrible dragging her self to a chair.

"morrible no one cares and that's all for Now tune in later. We will be back after some more reviews." Said peter as the light went out.

**I DARE YOU TO REVIEW for if you don't I will send chuck Norris after you.**


End file.
